


暗度陈仓

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Summary: 人设与造型来源于逻辑之夜他俩的合照，想不起来的可以去搜搜XDDDD
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, 汉勋
Kudos: 13





	暗度陈仓

**Author's Note:**

> 人设与造型来源于逻辑之夜他俩的合照，想不起来的可以去搜搜XDDDD

入职没多久的新员工百思不得其解，为什么比起大办公室里的老板，在外面只占据一张办公桌的老板助理看着要清闲得多。倒不是没见过助理为老板端茶倒水的时候，但仔细一看也不是咖啡或茶，更像是在公司茶水间的冰箱里找出的罐装可乐。

难怪冰箱里的可乐总是源源不断，原来是因为老板喜欢喝啊。

偶尔下班的时候他也会遇到老板，匆匆忙忙跑去赶上这趟电梯却在开门时碰巧看见老板在电梯里，吓得他浑身一抖，犹豫着要不要进去，老板却帮忙摁开了电梯门，“不上来吗？”

他只得打起精神应下，心里默念老板不要突然发问，最好是安安静静坐完这趟电梯。紧张过了头导致他真的进到电梯时才发现助理也在，同他对上眼还笑眯眯地对他招手打招呼，与隔壁一脸正经的老板完全不一样。

他尴尬地支起一个笑容打了个招呼，随后便马上转过身去，紧张得两只手都要绞到一起。

“什么啊看来是知勋在公司里老是板着脸太凶了，大家都在怕你了。”

“哥嘻嘻哈哈也好不到哪里去。”

眼睛可以不看，但耳朵没办法不听，他也不知道为什么老板和助理突然就在电梯里斗起嘴来，你一言我一语，内容无非是助理抱怨老板，老板又说助理的不是，但来来去去也不是什么伤大雅的话，听起来更像是两个人心血来潮的幼稚行为，怎么想都觉得微妙。

他也不是不好奇，有天在茶水间倒水的时候正好碰上已经在里面相熟前辈，便偷偷摸过去问到底是怎么回事，为什么看起来助理总比老板清闲许多，这样下去为什么不会被解雇。

“哎你懂什么，以后总会知道尹助理的厉害的。”

李知勋整个人陷在柔软的办公椅上，但脸上的表情却沉得吓人，打开的文件已经被他用笔圈出了两三个问题，所幸不是什么大问题，只是一些表达上的小失误，只要拿回去改改就行。但还是让他觉得不妥，也不知道这份文件究竟多少人经手，怎么连这点东西都看不出来。

他正要摁内线把负责人找来，办公室的玻璃门就被敲了几下，光看没被毛玻璃挡住的下方显出的那对皮鞋他就知道门外是谁，说了句请进就见尹净汉探进一个头，对他眨眨眼睛，“知勋？”

“尹助理。”他无奈地提醒，明知道最后也会得到对方同样嬉皮笑脸的回应，但好歹换了个称呼，知道叫回他老板了。“怎么了吗？”

“刚才我有事走开了一下，是有人给你送文件了吗？”他靠近李知勋的办公桌，“你在看……哦在看了，”他取了他手上的文件，转而把自己手里的换给他，“看这个吧。”

李知勋了然地打开文件，果然刚才被他圈起来的地方都已经修改过了，再也挑不出来错处。“那几个地方也太明显了。”

尹净汉只是耸耸肩，一副我什么都不知道的模样，看到李知勋皱着眉也毫不避忌地哼哼笑，说话的口吻也像是哄孩子一样，“好了消点气啦，刚才我接到昨天见面那家公司的电话，我可帮你推了一把诶，好说歹说少了一成的钱，你是不是该奖励我了？”

李知勋被他这么一问也被逗笑，乐得习惯性抖起腿来，但被尹净汉淡淡盯了一眼便停下了动作，坐直了身子粗声粗气地说，“那你说要什么奖励。”

“老板，我们今晚部门聚餐吧。”

于是便真的如他所愿晚上订了饭店聚餐，名其名曰谈下一个大单子要庆祝，本来饭席就八成躲不开喝酒，更何况名头还是庆祝，即便是李知勋不喜饮酒还是拒绝不了喝了一杯，当下就反应不对，取了眼镜自己坐在一边不说话，不知道是生闷气还是怎的。

大家不约而同噤声朝他看去，生怕是刚才起哄惹恼了他，但入目的只有李知勋发红的脸颊和耳尖，面对大家的注视也毫无反应，反倒像是醉了。

“老板没事吧？”

尹净汉这时也拿了自己眼镜放在一侧，这会儿刚喝完手里那杯啤酒，闻言便转去看了李知勋一眼，比起别人觉得是在生气，他自然知道他是微醺后的反应迟钝，加上他本来就生得白，一点点泛红也明显的很，看着上脸其实也并无大碍。

席上却有人已经喝醉，吵吵嚷嚷让大家再喝一杯，见李知勋光坐着也莫名生出胆子向李知勋劝酒，手里拿着啤酒就往他杯里倒。

尹净汉伸手将堪堪倾斜的瓶酒瓶托起，刚才还笑着，转眼便冷下脸，眼神有些锐利，让劝酒的人也顿了一下。“部长，你醉了。”隔壁的人纷纷有眼色地把人拉下来，帮着打圆场，笑哈哈地应付过去，尹净汉也不理，招来了服务生就给李知勋要了一杯温水，拍拍他让他自己喝。

“我还没醉。”李知勋慢吞吞喝了一口水，转头跟尹净汉说话。

“我知道，你多喝点水啊。”尹净汉又变回那个温柔模样，对着李知勋就像在哄孩子一样。

“嗯。”李知勋乖乖应了，一杯水喝下去看着像是清醒了些，动作终于快了些，又开始拿起筷子吃起来，尹净汉这才收回目光，继续给自己倒酒喝酒。

吃完饭结了账便要回家，李知勋的眼镜连同他的被尹净汉自己抓着，李知勋这会儿也没忘让大家叫代驾回家，不要喝酒开车，大家同事之间顾一下，最好找人来接。

“我跟老板顺路，我们就一起回去了，你们小心一点。”见代驾的司机来了，尹净汉便拉着李知勋上了车，摇下车窗和大家说再见，李知勋见状也伸出一只手摇了摇跟大家示意。

尹净汉没让司机开收音机和音乐，一路上倒是安静，路面不平开着就是晃晃悠悠的，即便是这样也让人生出了困意。好不容易到达地点，让司机走了便一起去了等电梯，然后进电梯，摁下一个楼层，进了同一个家里。

李知勋就泄了气，在外面装的那些硬气借着些许的酒气全部放光，软趴趴地倒在沙发上，于是便被尹净汉好笑地拉起来，“干嘛呢。”

“哥哥我好累。”他一头撞进尹净汉怀里，撒娇似的搂着他。尹净汉回过味来了，敢情李知勋这点酒量还越来越不行，外面看着清醒，一回家就撒娇，也不叫哥，这样软乎乎地叫他哥哥八成酒就是还没醒。

尹净汉叹了口气，正想着怎么解决这只小猫，就突然感觉李知勋磨蹭的地方换了方位。“李知勋你脸离我裤裆远点，别蹭了。”他舌头抵着自己的上颚，忍了半天也没见李知勋把他的话听进去，干脆把他推到在沙发上，不由分说便要去扒他的裤子。

“啊啊啊啊！”李知勋被猛地推倒还有些错愕，见尹净汉沉着脸要解他的裤子便叫得像个被非礼的小姑娘，捂着自己的下半身直摇头大声拒绝，“不行不行我醉了硬不起来的！”

尹净汉没好气地看着他，“李知勋，目前为止还是我插的你。”言下之意就是他没硬也不影响做爱。

他说的粗俗又直接，不知道哪里又戳中李知勋的哪条脑神经，害他又不满地嚷嚷，“哇那你就不理我了吗尹净汉你安的什么心！”

尹净汉也懒得跟他废话，三下五除二就扒光了他的下半身，只留着脚上那双白袜。随便抽了几张湿巾胡乱擦擦就拉开他的双腿，跪坐在他腿间将他的性器含进嘴里。

“啊……净汉哥……”才刚被含住，李知勋就已经瘫软在沙发上，但手已经自觉摸到了尹净汉的后脑勺，他还知道分寸不会猛地给他一下让自己进得更深，但不代表尹净汉不想把他吃得更深。他手里握着李知勋没被含到的柱身上下套弄，收起牙齿让性器在他嘴里滑动，唾液和前端的前列腺液一起把深色的性器弄得泛水光，李知勋本人更是声音越来越软，嗯嗯啊啊的说自己要射了。

妈的这臭小子还说自己硬不起来，都要捅到他喉咙了还在这里装蒜。尹净汉越想越无语，手指又往下挪去捏他的囊袋，立刻就被李知勋揪住了后脑勺的头发，说自己要射了的求饶越发殷切，甚至他自己也忍不住动起来，小幅度地在他嘴里抽插。

李知勋本来就不多的醉意随着射精而殆尽，他这边还在喘气，眼看尹净汉找了几张纸巾把嘴里的东西吐了就进了房间漱口，他猛地反应过来，顾不上穿裤子就这样下半身光溜溜地跑进了书房反锁，想着今晚要怎么熬过去，却没想尹净汉出来一见了没了人影便猜到了他进了书房，回去拿了钥匙就把门开了就把人强行抱回了房间，任凭李知勋叫的喊的都没用。

他被扔到床上，尹净汉脱了他的外套扔到一边，解了他的领带便顺势捆住了他的手高举在头顶，被双手捏住屁股的时候还在发抖，“净汉哥……”

“没得商量。”尹净汉揉着他的屁股，帮他扩张时还故意伸长手指找他的敏感点，把人弄得哼哼直求饶他心情就大好，“谁叫你先来蹭我的。”

李知勋还要为自己辩解，尹净汉就已经扶着自己捅进了一个头，他痛得下意识要往前爬，都还没实施就立刻被尹净汉拉着大腿往后拉，性器直接撞到不能再深的地方，逼得李知勋呜呜地叫起来。

“乖哦我们知勋好乖。”尹净汉嘴上温柔，身下和手上的动作却不是，一边挺腰抽插寻找敏感点一边帮李知勋手淫，手指摸到会阴的时候刚好撞到了敏感点，差点就让李知勋爽得哭出来，他每被撞一次就要闷哼一次，到最后更是变成了颤音，但依旧哼哼不说话只会低低叫几句。

他越是要忍尹净汉越不让他得意，突然就把握着性器的手移到了胸前，隔着衬衫摩擦他的乳头，甚至从挑开其中一颗纽扣直接伸进去揉捏着把玩。

李知勋果不其然被捏得立刻哭出声，脚趾都蜷缩在一起，屁股也被撞得发红，最后只得被尹净汉操射，小幅度地撑起自己直喘气，倒着看着尹净汉把自己抽出来撸了几下射到他的大腿上。

“哥……”

李知勋刚要叫他，尹净汉就爬上来把他翻了过来，凑上来跟他亲热地接吻，一边吻一边不忘双手支起他的腿露出湿软的后穴，再一次捅了进去。

“明天、明天还要上班啊……”

“再做一次，就一次，现在你总不能让我就这么出来吧？”尹净汉跟他打着商量，但没等他回就又开始发难，摁着他的腰操他，把人弄得忍不下来，终于认命的随快感呻吟。

上班就上班，反正李知勋是老板，也没人敢记他旷工，至于他嘛，偶尔旷工也无所谓啦。


End file.
